Lost in Regret
by angeloneous
Summary: Sarah looks back on her life with regret.
1. prologue

Please review if you have a chance. This is the first fanfic I've put  
up and I'm interested in your opinion.  
I don't own any of the characters =)  
On with the show...  
  
Lost in Regret*********  
  
It was her 22nd birthday, but she didn't feel like celebrating.   
Sarah was in a constant state of meloncholy lately. Nothing could   
snap her out of it. Not even her 9 year old brother Toby. Her parents  
were worried. She had just graduated from college a week earlier and   
they had no idea she was so depressed. She hadn't even begun to look   
for a job. She moved home right after the graduation ceremony.   
Sarah sat in her room most of the time, staring silently out her   
window or gazing longingly into her mirror. Sarah's step-mother   
brought her food every day, but Sarah never touched it.  
  
***  
  
Sarah simply told her parents she was fine -   
just burnt out from finals. She couldn't tell them the truth,  
they'd really believe she was nuts then. How do you tell anyone   
that you are hopelessly in love with a Goblin King? 


	2. A Dream...

Still not my characters =)  
  
Lost in Regret  
Chapter 1 of ?  
A Dream...  
  
*****************  
  
When Sarah first came home from the Labyrinth she hated Jareth.  
He had caused her so much pain. She spent her remaining years  
in high school trying to forget every part of her journey into  
the Labyrinth, including her new found friends. She studied  
hard, played sports, and participated in plays. Sarah even  
dated - quite a bit. She soon became bored of each new boy-  
friend though. They just didn't measure up. She kept looking  
anyways, never quite sure just what it was they never measured  
up to.  
  
Her studying paid off and Sarah got a free ride at a pricey  
college near home. She even got to live on campus. Two years  
into her four year program, Sarah began to have dreams. Dreams  
of her long ago journey through the Labyrinth. She drempt of   
Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Diddymus. She had dreams she was fall-  
ing through the helping hands. Mostly though, she would dream  
of Jareth.  
  
Sometimes Jareth frightened her, manacing and powerful. Some-  
times they danced as they had long ago. One particular dream  
is what began Sarah's downward spiral into depression.  
  
***  
  
One night Sarah had a dream where she saw herself as she had   
been while defeating the Goblin King. Only now she could see  
Jareth's face. His longing, his hopes, and his love.  
  
She awoke with a start that fateful night and found tears in  
her eyes. She only had a week until she graduated and she had  
already finished her final papers. Sarah found herself spend-  
ing her week of free time journeying to the park where she used  
to recite the words of her storybook. Only now she didn't  
recite fantasy from the pages of some book. She went over true  
memories of her past. The more she analyzed her time in the  
Labyrinth, the more depressed she became.  
  
How could she have been so blind. Jareth - the Goblin King -  
had loved her. Of course. She told Toby as much before he  
was even taken away...'He had fallen in love with the girl.'  
Sarah realized how foolish she had been. He HAD rearranged  
time for her. She HAD asked him to take Toby. She HAD  
exhausted him with her expectations. She expected him to be  
frightening. She expected him to be mean and cruel and even  
ruthless. As Sarah thought back she remembered his eyes.  
Haunting and beautiful, just as his voice had been, both times  
he sang for her. So full of emotions she just couldn't under-  
stand fully at the age of 15. Now though, at 22, Sarah  
understood completely. She had found an amazing man who loved  
her with his entire being, and she had foolishly rejected  
his love. 


	3. is a Wish

The characters aren't mine, just the idea below =)  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
Lost in Regret  
Chapter 2  
...is a Wish  
  
****************  
  
Now at home, Sarah looked into her mirror. Wishing to find  
him again. But she knew it was silly. It had been seven  
years. She hadn't even contacted her friends from the   
Labyrinth. Of course he wouldn't think of her anymore.   
Except perhaps as a small thorn in his pride - she WAS the  
only one to defeat him and his Labyrinth.  
  
As the sun set on her 22nd birthday, Sarah continued to stare   
into her mirror. She had gone downstairs that afternoon to   
appease her parents and blow out candles on a birthday cake.  
Her mom told her to make a wish. So she had. She wished  
she could tell Jareth how much she loved him. Now looking  
at her own reflection she spoke quietly to herself, "I wish  
he were here so I could tell him how I feel."   
  
Laying down in her bed Sarah cried as she did every night.  
Only tonight she felt a weight beside her seated on her bed.  
She turned, expecting her step-mother, and saw, "Jareth."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her look of surprise, "Yes Sarah,  
it is I."  
  
"But, what...I mean how..." Sarah stammered.  
  
"I have watched you from the Underground ever since you  
left." Jared explained, "You have always done well for   
yourself, but lately you have grown sad. You have graduated,  
achieved what you have worked so hard for, and yet you have  
grown sadder still. I have watched you cry each night for  
several weeks. I decided to come and see if I could help  
you. Has someone harmed you Sarah?"  
  
Sarah just stared wide eyed. The Goblin King was here.   
In front of her. Because he CARED! He had just spoken for  
several moments with his beautiful voice, and she was in awe.  
He wanted to know why she was sad... Sarah smiled a very  
small smile. He was asking if someone had hurt her. She   
had to speak...but her emotions were so strong, she couldn't  
find her voice for several moments. Until she saw Jareth  
frown with concern...  
  
Quietly Sarah stated, "No one had harmed me except perhaps  
myself." Seeing Jareth's look of doubt Sarah continued,   
"I have recently come to regret the actions of my younger  
self."  
  
Jareth was puzzled, "But Sarah, I have watched you since  
you were a small child. Never have I seen you behave in a  
way that should be cause for regret."  
  
Sarah's eyes shone with unshed tears as she spottd the   
emotions running through Jareth's eyes. She could plainly  
see the love she'd ignored as a silly intemperate girl.  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Jareth you are wrong. I have done things I regret, dearly.  
In the Underground I behaved like a spoiled brat. I asked   
for more than was fair and you gave it to me freely. I   
took all I could from you, but gave you nothing back."  
  
Jareth could only stare as Sarah's words penetrated and   
realization hit him. She took his hand and place it over   
her beating heart and he was stunned from saying anything  
as she continued.  
  
"I now have something I would like to give you...my heart."  
  
Jareth stared into Sarah's loving eyes and realized he had  
forgotten how to breath. Finally he gasped a breath as  
one lone tear of joy rolled down his cheek. Sarah lifted  
one hand to brush away his tear and cupped his cheek.  
Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.   
  
Warmth spread between the two quickly and the kiss grew in  
passion. Two sould that had been cruelly split apart long  
ago were finally together again.  
  
************  
  
So do you think that is a good ending or should I go on...  
please tell me what you think...Thanks for reading. 


End file.
